(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of depositing a thin film.
(b) Description of the Related Art
As a circuit line width of a semiconductor device is reduced, the device is prone to failure due to heat occurring during a semiconductor process such as deposition of a film at high temperature. In order to solve problems caused by such heat, a low temperature process using plasma was suggested.
A semiconductor manufacturing process using plasma includes a thin film deposition process and an ashing process. Such a plasma process is classified into an in situ plasma process or a direct plasma process of directly generating plasma within a reaction space on a substrate in which a semiconductor process is performed and a remote plasma process of generating plasma outside of the reaction space and inducing the plasma to the reaction space.
In the in situ plasma process, plasma may be efficiently supplied, but in the in situ plasma process, when oxygen radical is used as a reactant gas, sub-layer oxidation, in which a sub-layer of layers that are deposited in the substrate is unnecessarily oxidized, may occur and thus, device characteristics may be deteriorated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.